


Summer heat, winter cold

by tuuli



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli/pseuds/tuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the difference for a ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer heat, winter cold

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this for the blind go mini-round 004, but short though the ficlet is, I managed to miss the deadline. Well, it would have anyway been kind of a cold fic for a round where the theme is summer heat, I guess.

“It’s so cold!” Shindou Hikaru complained as he stood waiting by a bus stop, bundled up in his warmest jacket, only his eyes visible above the thick scarf he had wrapped round his neck. “Why is it so cold,” he went on, a whiny tone entering his voice. “Why did the summer have to end... I want sun and warmth and clothes in which you can move!”

“When it was summer,” Fujiwara no Sai pointed out, “you were complaining about the heat, weren’t you? Waiting for the weather to get cooler…”

“Not _this_ cool!” Hikaru exclaimed. “This... this is a frozen hell!”

“Surely it can’t be that cold…”

“Oh? What would you know? It’s not like you _felt_ it or anything.”

Sai fell silent, a strange look passing on his face, but Hikaru paid no attention to him. “I wish summer came soon,” he muttered, jumping up and down a little. “I miss the summer heat! I’m rather hot than cold.”

Sai said nothing. He remembered he had preferred cold weather over hot, but he couldn’t truly remember what either felt like. Summer heat, winter cold; sweat drops or goose bumps on his skin – the words held no meaning anymore. He watched the cloud forming in front of Hikaru’s mouth by the boy’s every breath, and remained quiet.


End file.
